User blog:Jessefan1/My Xbox One Pictures Part 3- Downtown to Other Places in Jesse City
20180601_170235.jpg|This is Richmond Place part of Downtown. 20180601_170302.jpg|This is Downtown Riverside. 20180601_170335.jpg|This is Ole's Place part of Downtown Riverside. 20180601_170352.jpg|This is Edgewood Place part of Downtown. 20180601_170412.jpg|This is Tallassee Place part of East Jesse City. 20180601_170431.jpg|This is Richard's Place part of East Jesse City. 20180601_170447.jpg|This is Mountain View Place part of East Jesse City. 20180601_170538.jpg|This is Tigard's Place part of East Jesse City. 20180601_170555.jpg|This is Mountain Area place part of East Jesse City. 20180601_170608.jpg|This is Javi's Place part of Mountain Area Place. 20180601_170636.jpg|This is Cosby's place part of East Jesse City. 20180601_170654.jpg|This is Sam's place part of East Riverside. 20180601_170711.jpg|This is Casper Place part of East Riverside. 20180601_170722.jpg|This is the High School for some of Downtown and East Jesse City. 20180601_170733.jpg|This is part of East Riverside. 20180601_170747.jpg|This is Porter Place part of East Riverside. 20180601_170756.jpg|This is Terry's and Roger's Place part of East Jesse City. 20180601_170809.jpg|This is Roger's Place. 20180601_170819.jpg|This is the Elementary School. 20180601_170828.jpg|This is the Middle School. 20180601_170837.jpg|This is the little Playground for the Middle School Kids. 20180601_170857.jpg|This is the Two Mall places and the parking lot. 20180601_171510.jpg|This is the rest of the place part of Cosby's Place. 20180601_171537.jpg|This is the Basketball Court, but is incomplete. 20180601_171546.jpg|This is the activities place. 20180601_171647.jpg|This is the Cosman Lake. 20180601_171800.jpg|This is Rayman's Corner part of South Jesse City. 20180601_171810.jpg|This is the incomplete Airport. 20180601_171834.jpg|This is Ella's Place part of South Jesse City. 20180601_171859.jpg|This is Ella's Place part of South Jesse City. 20180601_171909.jpg|This is the Boat Deck part of Ella's Place. 20180601_171927.jpg|This is South Riverside. 20180601_171942.jpg|This is South Jesse City Village. 20180601_171956.jpg|This is South Village Side part of South Jesse City Village. 20180601_172015.jpg|This is Truman's Place part of South Jesse City Village. 20180601_172030.jpg|This is North Carolina Place part of South Mountain View. 20180601_172113.jpg|This is the biggest Garden in the South, Downtown, and East Communities. 20180601_172131.jpg|This is the Village beside the biggest garden. 20180601_172145.jpg|This is the new side of the Railway paths. 20180601_173820.jpg|This is a small cave with rails on it. 20180601_173854.jpg|This is the boat's stop sign. 20180601_173936.jpg|This is the Policia Place part of South Jesse City. 20180601_173947.jpg|This is part of Policia Village. 20180601_174005.jpg|This is the rest of Policia Village. 20180601_174026.jpg|This is the rest of the Policia Village around the Circle. 20180601_174512.jpg|This is the same from the previous picture. 20180601_174524.jpg|These are the houses part of Policia Village. 20180601_174539.jpg|These are the houses underneath the Interstate 33. 20180601_174559.jpg|This is the 2 two houses underneath the interstate. 20180601_174605.jpg|This is the one house underneath the interstate. 20180601_174629.jpg|This is Casper Lake. 20180601_174650.jpg|This is the Big Garden Place part of South Jesse City. 20180601_174701.jpg|This is the Small Garden Place in South Jesse City. 20180601_174720.jpg|This is the Jackson's Place part of South Jesse City. 20180601_174729.jpg|This is the Carly's Place part of South Jesse City. 20180601_174759.jpg|This is the rest Carly's Place part of South Jesse City. 20180601_175110.jpg|This is part of Carly's Place. 20180601_175134.jpg|This is Southwest Mountain View Village. 20180601_175200.jpg|These buildings are part of Southwest Mountain View Village. 20180601_175211.jpg|This is the Garden for Southwest Mountain View Village. 20180601_175227.jpg|This are big buildings part of Southwest Mountain View Village. 20180601_175241.jpg|These buildings are at the same place from the previous photo. 20180601_175309.jpg|This is Tremont's place part of South Jesse City. 20180601_175324.jpg|This is the Forest Place part of South Jesse City. 20180601_175335.jpg|This is Riverside Place part of South Jesse City. 20180601_175344.jpg|This is the rest of the area part of Riverside Place. 20180601_175404.jpg|This is the Square Place part of South Mountain View. 20180601_175412.jpg|This is from the same location from the previous photo. 20180601_175420.jpg|These houses are from the same location. 20180601_180452.jpg|These houses are from the same location from the 2 other photos. 20180601_180506.jpg|This is the two houses part of South Mountain View. 20180601_180539.jpg|This is the Garden for South Mountain View. 20180601_180612.jpg|This is Ridge Tops, but it has snow on top of the mountain. 20180601_180648.jpg|This is the rest of Southwest Mountain View Village houses. 20180601_180709.jpg|This is the rest of the houses again from the same location like the previous photo. 20180601_180900.jpg|This is East Jesse City's Camp Place. 20180601_180908.jpg|This is Jaylene's Mountain View. 20180601_180931.jpg|This is the Pool for the buildings on the left side outside of the road. 20180601_180951.jpg|This is the Frozen Pond and the Snowy Mountain View. 20180601_180959.jpg|This is the Frozen Pond. 20180601_181024.jpg|This is the garden for the Farmer's Place. 20180601_181526.jpg|This is the the Barn and the Hay Supply. 20180601_181533.jpg|This is the Sheep's place. 20180601_181541.jpg|This is the Cow's Place. 20180601_181548.jpg|This is the Chicken's Place. 20180601_181612.jpg|This is the Pig's place. 20180601_181629.jpg|This is the Big Hay Supply. 20180601_181638.jpg|This is the one Hay on the left side of the barn. 20180601_181719.jpg|This is the incomplete house. 20180601_181738.jpg|This is the High School. Category:Blog posts